Three Little Words
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Three words. Three little words. How harmful they can be?


**Disclaimer: **Don't own the HP characters!

**Notes:** An idea I came up with one night when I was trying to fall asleep, had to grab the laptop to write it out before I lost the idea. Hope ye enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Uh oh.<p>

The smile began to slide off his face as he took in her shocked features, the hurt brimming in her eyes. Her breath came out in short gasps. He waited for her to say something, but hope turned to dismay as she turned on her heel and fled the room. He scrambled to catch up with her as she made her way out of his aparment.

"Hermione, wait!" He tried to catch her arm but she disapparated with a sharp crack just as his fingers slid over the wool sweater she had on to keep the harsh Winter cold away. He cursed, and only then did he begin to regret his response.

Three little words.

Three little words he never expected to hear.

Least of all from her.

HER.

Hermione Granger.

When did they enter this territory? He never envisioned himself even getting within a mile of this territory. He felt shame course through him as he remembered the hurt in her eyes before she fled. He'd have to make that right. But how?

* * *

><p>Harry Potter glanced up as the door of his office flew open. Closing his eyes, he knew that a headache was en route as Draco Malfoy barged into the office.<p>

"Harry, you've got to help me." Harry's eyes popped open, just to make sure it was the person standing before him that had uttered those words. One look at his face told him enough.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well," Draco started, shifting uncomfortably, "Hermione-"

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, rising from his seat.

"I didn't do anything!" Draco insisted. "It's what...she did. She...she just left my apartment, and suffice to say she was not happy with me." Harry motioned for him to continue. Draco sighed, unsure how to get the words out. "She told...well, she said..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Those three little words..." Harry sat down on his chair, the air knocked out of him. He didn't expect THAT answer.

"And?" Harry urged him to finish the story.

"Well...I didn't say it back." Harry furrowed his brow, confusion etched across his face.

"But...it's plain to see that you do..." Harry trailed off, the end of his sentence known to both men.

"Do I? I don't know what love is," Draco sighed.

"Of course you do," Harry told him, "I see the way you are with Hermione. You're different with her. Lighter, just because she's in the room with you. She helps you carry your burdens, helps you become a better man, and she loves you in spite of your flaws."

"Hey!" Harry smirked at him before continuing.

"You know what I mean, and you know deep down you feel exactly the same about her. You're just afraid. Trust me, it's ok to be afraid. I was petrified the first time I said it to Ginny, even though I knew she felt the same, but there's always that feeling that they can shoot you down. In essence, you're giving them your heart, to do with what they like. Hermione isn't going to squash yours, especially when she already trusts you with hers."

"You know, you're not so bad with advice after all, Potter," Draco said, a smile blooming on his lips. "Thanks mate!" he shouted over his shoulder as he took off out of the office. Harry's response was a grin as he reached for the phone to call his wife.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco shouted outside her apartment block, his gaze centred on her balcony.<p>

"What?" He swung around to see her standing before on the footpath, arms laden with groceries.

"Where have you been? I've been here for hours!" He said, closing the distance between him.

"I've been gone 20 minutes, Draco!" She glared at him, tapping her foot. "Cut to the chase, because these bags aren't getting any lighter."

"I love you." Shocked etched on her face, she didn't even notice when her arms went slack, spilling the contents of her dinner onto the street.

"I'm sorry...can you repeat that?" She asked, hand upto her ear. He grabbed both her arms and shook her for good measure.

"You heard me the first time. Draco Malfoy loves Hermione Granger!" He shouted to their surroundings. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

"Thank you," Hermione smirked, echoing his response to her earlier that day. He swatted her arm and pulled her in for a spine-tingling kiss. Smiling as she pulled back from his lips, Draco felt the fear and worry from this morning drift away.

"It's about time you realised it really-" She was cut off as Draco silenced her with another kiss.


End file.
